


Майстрад рождественский

by C_z



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:05:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_z/pseuds/C_z
Summary: Всем тепла и самых важных людей рядом.





	Майстрад рождественский

Рождественский ужин накрыли в столовой с рыцарями, но приборы, слава богу, поставили напротив друг друга не по длине стола, а по его ширине. Впрочем, слава Майкрофту, конечно – Грег не сомневался, что его распоряжение не допускало двойного толкования.  
За последние три года ужины у Холмса стали своего рода традицией, так что удивляться инспектор перестал, но наслаждался мастерством повара в полной мере. Майкрофт, в кои-то веки, тоже. Он с видимым удовольствием съел всё, что было на его тарелке, и даже положил себе с общего блюда пару каких-то замысловатых овощных рулетиков. И рассказывал байки времён начала своей карьеры, и был в разговорном жанре действительно хорош. Грег до сих пор не понимал, то ли Майкрофт на самом деле думал вот такими простыми словами, а канцеляритом отгораживался от людей, демонстрируя интеллектуальную дистанцию, то ли наоборот, переводил с холмсовского на человеческий специально для него. Грег, впрочем, давно решил, что ему это и не важно. Он веселился, и тоже рассказывал что-то из будней Скотланд-Ярда, жестикулируя ножом и вилкой, а Холмс смеялся, и от смеющегося Холмса взгляд было не оторвать.  
При первой их встрече около десяти лет назад Лестрейд, конечно, не подумал «вот урод» (хотя старший Холмс, надо признаться, старался), но однозначно посочувствовал человеку, которому досталась такая своеобразная внешность. Но за эти годы, минимум половина из которых ушла у них просто на то, чтобы перестать друг друга раздражать, многое изменилось. Грег развелся с женой, окончательно поседел и набрал несколько фунтов, Майкрофт похудел, перестал прятать залысины и полностью изменил мнение Грега о красивых людях. Нет, Лестрейд не открыл в себе внезапный фетиш на огромные носы и презрительные взгляды. Но Майкрофт Холмс завораживал. Осанка, походка, линия плеч, сухие жесты, выверенная и отрепетированная мимика и потом прорывающиеся сквозь эту броню эмоции – уже этого Грегу бы хватило, но ведь было гораздо больше. Был потрясающий воображение масштаб личности, неожиданная при этом человечность и обескураживающее внимание к самому Лестрейду. И от всего этого было совершенно невозможно оторвать взгляд.  
А время незаметно подобралось к десяти, выбранное к ужину вино было допито, и Майкрофт встал за бутылкой арманьяка. Лестрейд тоже поднялся на ноги, потянулся, выпрямив спину, и отошел в нишу к огромному, в два человеческих роста, окну. Расслабленность после ужина и вина давала о себе знать, так что Грег прислонился к стене ниши лопатками и прикрыл глаза. И почти сразу открыл их снова, потому что полное отсутствие звуков в комнате настораживало.  
Холмс смотрел на него с нечитаемым выражением лица, не донеся бутылку до поверхности стола на каких-то три дюйма. Грег, не разрывая зрительного контакта, чуть развернулся в его сторону, но молчал. Дно бутылки с приглушённым стуком коснулось скатерти.  
– Грегори, вы в курсе, – сипло начал Майкрофт, потом откашлялся и к концу фразы уже выражал лицом некоторое ехидство, – в курсе, что стоите под омелой?  
– Спасибо, да, у меня было время оглядеться, – Лестрейд прилагал невероятные усилия, чтобы не улыбаться или, не дай боже, не облизываться. Если рассматривать ситуацию теоретически, любого другого человека под омелу Грег бы скорее загнал, систематически нарушая личное пространство. Но Майкрофт Холмс не купился бы на это, нашёл бы способ развернуть этот танец, так что в ловушку Холмс должен был зайти сам. И он шёл, но остановился в шаге от арки. Пальцы Грега отстукивали предвкушающе-нервный ритм по бедру.  
– Это очень всё усложнит, – покачал головой Холмс.  
– Нет, если мы не будем усложнять. Просто вы, я и всё, что мы можем друг другу дать.  
– Я не уверен, что этого будет достаточно. Я имею в виду, в интимном плане.  
– Господи, Майкрофт, чертова туча людей как-то живёт без регулярного секса!  
– Я хотел сказать, – Холмс уже не смотрел ему в глаза, но кидал короткие взгляды на губы, – я имею в виду, что не готов быть принимающей стороной.  
Лицо и шея его покрылись красными пятнами, но Грег всё равно был заворожён. «Диагноз», – усмехнулся он про себя.  
– Что же, думаю, я готов.  
– Думаете?  
– Уверен.  
– И как же вы смогли в этом, эм, увериться? – тон мог бы обмануть, но пятна с лица никуда не делись.  
– Эмпирически.  
Грег только что получил КМС по сбиванию масок с Майкрофта Холмса. Тот вскинулся и горящими гневом глазами уставился на Лестрейда. Секунда, три, пять. Потом взгляд метнулся к губам, и Грег облизнулся.  
Холмс качнулся на носках, но остался на месте.  
– Ну же, Майкрофт, сегодня рождество, и я хочу своё чудо!  
– Настолько хотите, чтобы во всё это ввязаться? – отчего-то шёпотом спросил тот.  
– Настолько, – тихо ответил Лестрейд, – что притащил в сумке чёртову омелу на случай, если бы у вас её не оказалось.  
И это оказалось очень весомым аргументом, чтобы сделать последний шаг.


End file.
